marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Venom: Unleashed Vol 1 1
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Ryan Stegman | CoverArtist2 = JP Mayer | CoverArtist3 = Frank Martin Jr. | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = I'm alone. Carnage is coming and I'm going to have to face him alone. | Speaker = Eddie Brock | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Ryan Stegman | Penciler1_1 = Kyle Hotz | Penciler1_2 = Juan Gedeon | Inker1_1 = Marc Deering | Inker1_2 = Scott Hanna | Inker1_3 = Livesay | Inker1_4 = Roberto Poggi | Inker1_5 = Victor Olazaba | Inker1_6 = Juan Gedeon | Colourist1_1 = Dan Brown | Colourist1_2 = Matt Yackey | Colourist1_3 = Andrew Crossley | Colourist1_4 = Carlos Cabrera | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_2 = Lauren Amaro | Editor1_3 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Underground City residents *** Roger *** Benny *** Oliver *** Numerous unidentified others ** Feral dogs ** ** Other Characters: * Motel Manager * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Temple of Knull *** **** * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = At a cheap motel, a pair of sickly looking vagrants with glowing red eyes stand over the freshly murdered manager, repeatedly uttering Eddie Brock's name in a creepy, distorted voice. Looking up the room in which Eddie is staying, the men steal the spare key and make their way towards it. In the room, Eddie sleeps while the Venom symbiote, still in the form of a dog, keeps watch over its host. Noticing the men approaching, it unsuccessfully tries to wake Eddie up before taking matters into its own tendrils - pushing the key out when the vagrants try to unlock the door before oozing out of the keyhole and attacking. As Venom viciously bites into one of the vagrants, the other topples over the railing and flees. Looking into the dying man's eyes, the symbiote sees they're black with a distorted crimson spiral - recognizing the mark of Knull and the Carnage symbiote. Taking in its offspring's scent, Venom sets off in pursuit of the escaped vagrant, coming across more homeless people speaking the eldritch language of the ancient symbiotes and murmuring the names of former symbiote hosts like Mac Gargan, Patrick Mulligan, and Donna Diego. Following the scent to a manhole, Venom is attacked by a trio of feral dogs and devours one of them in a single bite, terrifying the other two into surrendering as it sheds its canine form and towers over them. Seeing the dogs are also controlled by Carnage, the symbiote regurgitates the dog it ate and flows into the sewers, where it encounters more vagrants controlled by Carnage. The symbiote is confronted by a pair of Carnage-controlled people clad in old Digger Suits and is grabbed by one of them; escaping only to be blasted by sonic cannons. The symbiote reconstitutes itself and takes advantage of the mech's deteriorated condition to enter and disable it from the inside. Smashing through the faceplate of the second mech and disabling it, it hears the pilot of the first one calling out for help and notices a red-and-black worm-like creature on his face. Sniffing it, Venom realizes it is a piece of the Carnage symbiote. Making its way over to the other Digger, whose pilot is still under Carnage's control, Venom sticks its tongue up the man's nose and extracts a second worm-like symbiote-creature. Their sanity restored, the two Digger pilots - one of whom is named Roger - piece together what happened to them, revealing themselves to be residents of the Underground City beneath San Francisco that Venom had once protected. Realizing the brain parasites are vulnerable to sonics, the Digger pilots and Venom make their way back to the Underground City, which has been taken over by Carnage. While the pilots are horrified by the sight, Venom has a flashback of its first battle with its offspring - regaining composure when one of the pilots asks it to track down the community members who left and extract their worms. Later, Eddie awakens to hear a scratching sound at the door and looks out the keyhole to see blood on the balcony. Warily opening the door, Eddie is relieved to see it's only Venom, asking what happened and where the symbiote went. Venom regurgitates the Carnage symbiote-worms, Eddie recognizing them in horror and despair. Elsewhere, Carnage grabs a man and sticks a tendril up his nose, manifesting a tiny head on the end so that the symbiote can eat its way through his nasal cavity into his brain. Implanting a brain parasite, Carnage prattles on about his motivations for killing people to grant them the freedom and peace of death - something he's an expert in, having died three times. As the man's eyes turn black with red spirals, Carnage states he was thinking too small and that his previous attempts at sharing the abyss of death with everyone were haphazard, but that now everything has changed. With Knull's guidance, Carnage has been presented with the opportunity to spread the abyss to everyone; but he needs to harvest the symbiote codexes in order to do so, and to do that he needs soldiers. Showing his newest minion the Symbiote Cult's screen of past hosts, Carnage tells him to pick a target and is delighted when the man chooses Venom; gloating that people used to call him a devil, but now they'll call him a god. | Solicit = From the illustrator of the blockbuster series of the summer comes the next epic installment in the WEB OF VENOM — a journey from the symbiote’s perspective through Eddie’s old haunts in San Francisco. It might not like what it finds… | Notes = * Angelo Fortunato's last name is misspelt "Fortunado". | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included